Jellybean
by Deliwiel
Summary: MacGyver and Jack have just finished a small job in Russia and are waiting to be picked up when they run into, or rather something unexpected runs into them. If you want to know why it's titled Jellybean, you're going to have to read it! Rated T for whump and paranoia on my part
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey hey hey! So here's the first chapter of my next multi-fic story! Just putting this disclaimer out there that I basically get all my info from Google, so if it's wrong, that is why._**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine...**_

" _Russia is cold. There's just no denying that. So why are Jack and I freezing our butts off by walking around the city of_ _Yakutsk? Well, one of our contacts happens to live there, and she had some information we needed. The problem is that she only trusts Jack and me. We saved her from a Russian mob hit a few years back, making us the only ones from the Foundation that she'll talk to. Lucky us. Now, we have the information, but we've still got almost eight hours before the Foundation gets here to pick us up."_

MacGyver and Jack walked towards the door of the bar where they had met with Anja, Mac slipping the thumb drive containing the names and dates they needed into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He zipped up the jacket, then closed the three other layers of jackets and coats that he was wearing. He put on two layers of gloves and topped those off with mittens, then stuck a beanie on his head, along with a wool ear-covering Russian hat he had picked up on his last trip out this way. Jack did the same and they finally opened the door, braving the cold Russian weather.

"How on earth can it be this cold still?" Jack yelled over the howling wind.

"We're a little less than three-hundred miles from the Arctic Circle, Jack! What did you expect?" MacGyver yelled back jokingly. The two of them walked down the street, trying to keep themselves warm. Jack started saying something else, but movement caught Mac's eye, and his attention was suddenly zeroed in on the small figure running towards blindly towards them. "Jack!" he yelled. Jack looked at him in confusion and Mac pointed out the small shape coming their way. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes as they realized it was a little girl.

As she got closer and closer Mac saw her face was covered in dirt, broken up by the tears coursing down her face. She had a coat, but it was torn in several places, the stuffing hanging out. He was actually surprised that her tears weren't frozen to her face. " _She can't be older than eight or nine,"_ he thought to himself. MacGyver crouched down and held out his hands to her as she got closer to them.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. The wind had finally died down enough so that he didn't have to shout to be heard. The girl screeched to a halt and shied away from his hands, still crying. Mac held up his hands in a surrendering position. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised as he leaned towards her, trying to get a better look at her face. "My name's MacGyver, and this is my friend Jack," he added, gesturing to the older man. "Can you tell me your name?" The little girl shook her head and Mac continued talking in his soothing voice. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Are you okay?" As soon as he asked that question, her bottom lip started trembling and she broke down sobbing, running into MacGyver and bawling into his chest, almost knocking him off his feet in the process.

His breath was knocked out of his him with a "whoof," but he didn't pay any attention to himself as he rubbed the curly brown hair of the little girl, trying to console her, and also trying to warm her up. She was freezing! He glanced up at Jack, who gave him a helpless "I dunno what to do," look.

Mac pulled off his top hat and put it over the girl's curly hair and pulled off his mittens, slipping them onto her small, frozen hands. He then took off his top coat and put it on over her own. She was swimming in it, but Mac knew it would be warmer. He watched as Jack also removed his top coat and hat, slipping them onto the girl as well. Once that was done, MacGyver continued whispering consoling comments to the girl as he looked around, trying to find out where she had come from and where her parents were.

He happened to glance behind Jack and saw two rough-looking men a couple hundred yards away. They were looking around; it almost seemed like they were searching for something. MacGyver hoped and prayed that it wasn't the little girl they were looking for, but those hopes were quickly dashed to pieces as he saw the men catch sight of the three of them. Mac noticed their pace quicken, almost imperceptibly.

"Hey," Mac said quietly, grateful the little girl looked up at him when he addressed her. "Do you know those guys?" he asked, nodding his head towards the two men.

She glanced back at the indicated men and immediately started sobbing again, pressing herself even further into MacGyver's chest. He had the urgent feeling that they needed to get her out of there. As he stood up, the little girl continued to cling to his waist. He gently pulled her back slightly by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Do you need help?" he asked. Her bottom lip trembled again and she nodded shakily. He glanced back at the approaching men, shocked to find they were closer than he realized. "Come on," he said as he held out his hand. "Let's get off the streets."

The three of them turned and began walking down the street, past the bar where Mac and Jack had met with Anja, through a traffic light, and around a corner. They were walking quickly, the poor little girl almost having to jog to keep up with them. Finally they had to pause and catch their breath.

"Do you think...we lost them?" Jack asked, breathing in heavily. The cold air was making it harder than usual to get in deep, satisfying breaths.

"I dunno," Mac said, glancing around as well. " _What has this little girl gotten herself into?"_ MacGyver thought to himself as he glanced down at the child clinging to his hand like a lifeline.

Her big brown eyes were still rimmed with red, but the tears had stopped falling, at least for the most part. Now she was simply shivering and shaking like a leaf. Mac knew they had to get out of the cold weather. He looked around and was relieved to see a diner less than a block away. He squeezed the girl's hand. "Think you can make it just a little further to that diner over there?" he asked gently. The little girl glanced to where he was pointing and nodded. "Great. You're doing great, sweetie," he assured her as they started walking.

Five minutes later they were being seated at a booth near the back of the little cafe. MacGyver and Jack sat on one side while the little girl sat across the table from them, staring at her gloved hands, sniffing.

"Hey," MacGyver said gently as he leaned forward. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked again. The girl looked up and after a few moments, she finally answered his question.

"Angelica," she replied. "My name is Angelica Chambers." MacGyver noticed she had an American accent.

" _What are you doing wandering the streets of Russia all by yourself?"_ he thought to himself, mentally shaking his head. " _And where are you parents? Who are those men chasing you?"_ The questions kept coming to his mind, but he knew that asking her too many things at once would overwhelm her. Instead, he decided to focus on what she had just told him.

"Angelica," he repeated with a kind smile. "That's a pretty name," he complimented.

"It sure is," Jack said. "But it's kinda long. Mind if I call you Gel?" he asked. "Or what about Jelly? Oh no. I got it: Jellybean." he declared with a wink. At that, Angelica let out a little giggle, and Jack's grin widened. "Jellybean it is then," he announced. She giggled a little more, but abruptly she fell silent again. MacGyver figured now was as good a time as any.

"Angelica," he probed gently. "Who were those men? Why are they chasing you?"

"I-I-I don't k-know," she stammered, hiccuping slightly. "Mommy and Daddy…" As soon as she said those words her eyes filled with tears again and she covered her face with her hands.

"Angelica, where are your parents?" Mac asked. It took several minutes of quiet consoling, and several of the other customers glared at them before Angelica finally managed to hiccup,

"Tho-se men st-still h-h-have my mom an-nd dad," she stuttered. MacGyver and Jack shared a somber look.

"Sweetie," MacGyver said gently. "What do your parents do?"

"Daddy w-works for the...government," she said, calming down slightly. Jack and MacGyver shared another look. "Ma-ay I go to the bathro-om?" she asked, wiping at her face to get rid of the runaway tears.

"'Course, Jellybean," Jack replied with a warm smile. "You go do what you need to do, and we'll have some hot chocolate waiting for you when you get out. How does that sound?" Her eyes brightened a bit at the prospect of the warm drink and she slid out of the booth, heading for the little girl's room just behind their booth.

"You thinking a diplomat?" Mac asked Jack as soon as they heard the door shut.

"I'm not sure," Jack murmured, staring thoughtfully into the distance. "We need to find out more about her, but I don't wanna press too hard," he stated. Mac nodded in agreement.

"We could ask Thornton," MacGyver suggested.

"Good thinking," Jack agreed, pulling out their sat phone. He held the phone to his ear for a few moments before he began talking. "Hey Patty, it's Jack. Listen, Mac and I just had a question about a family from the states. We were wondering if you could tell us if they were diplomats or not. Give us a call back when you can," he requested before hanging up the call.

A few minutes passed in silence, the two men thinking of how they could help this little girl, when the restroom door opened and Angelica came out. She sat down, delighted with the fact that the two men did indeed have a cup of hot chocolate waiting for her, as well as a grilled cheese sandwich which was promptly devoured.

"Heya Jellybean," Jack said, leaning forward as the little girl polished off the last little bit of her sandwich. She looked up at him, eyes curious. "You're from the U.S., right?" he asked in clarification. Angelica nodded. "Great, so are we!" Jack continued with enthusiasm, pointing between him and Mac. "Do you know what your daddy does for the government?"

Angelica shrugged. "I think he and mommy said that he...um...he makes deals with other people?" she replied, scrunching up her eyes in an attempt to remember. MacGyver made eye contact with his partner. That certainly sounded like a diplomat.

MacGyver was about to respond, but he happened to look up towards the front of the cafe. The hostess was talking on the phone in hushed tones, and she kept glancing back at the three of them. "We gotta go," he muttered. Jack gave him a questioning look, to which Mac simply jerked his head towards the hostess. Understanding dawned in Jack's eyes.

"Is there a back way out?" Jack asked quietly, glancing around them.

"Let's try in the kitchen," MacGyver said back. "They usually have a back door that leads out to the dumpsters. We need to hurry," he added.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked, sounding slightly panicked again.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's fine," Jack soothed as she held Mac's hand and the three of them walked towards the kitchen. Jack leaned over to the younger man. "Mac, we need a plan," he whispered, quiet enough that Angelica didn't hear.

"I know," MacGyver muttered back as he pushed open the door to the kitchen. "I have an idea." He hurried around the kitchen, gathering up ingredients, trying to squash the uncomfortable feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. There was no one else besides them in the kitchen, and it concerned Mac. "Jack, cover us," Mac whispered.

"You got it, kid." Jack kept his hand raised, ready to draw his weapon if needed. " _Vinegar...veggie oil…"_ MacGyver thought to himself as he grabbed the two liquid items. He grabbed a squirt bottle full of cleaning chemicals and dumped the contents down the drain.

"What's he doing?" Mac heard Angelica as he tried to find the last key ingredient.

"He's...he's just doing his thing," Jack tried explaining. "He takes what he has around him and turns it into really useful stuff," he finally said.

" _Got it!"_ Mac cried triumphantly to himself as he opened a cabinet and found the ground cayenne pepper. He quickly began pouring the vinegar and oil into the squirt bottle, then set the excess liquid aside as soon as he had filled it up to the amount he needed. Once he had done that, he carefully opened the cayenne pepper container. He gently poured a liberal amount of the ground pepper into the vinegar and oil mix. Once he had poured a good amount in, he stuck the squirter part of the bottle back in and shut it as tight as he could get it.

"Come on," Mac said as he headed for the back door with his new version of pepper spray. He was shaking it vigorously, and Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Mac, can you explain what you're doing?"

"Cayenne pepper contains capsaicin, which basically burns whatever living organism it touches. The vinegar helps bring out the capsaicin, and the oil helps it stick to whatever it comes in contact with. Do I need to explain what the bottle is for?" he asked sassily, turning around and throwing a wink back towards Angelica, who giggled.

"Ha ha Mac, you're hilarious. Let's just get outta here," Jack replied back with just as much snark. The three of them hurried out the back door, glancing up and down the alley they were let out in. There was only one way out; the other way was a dead end. MacGyver walked forward first, holding his homemade pepper spray out in front of him.

" _Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Mac, why don't you just have Jack go first? He's obviously got a gun! What is pepper spray going to do against bullets?' Well, first of all, if I see them first, I can get the drop on them and they won't be able to see well enough to aim their guns accurately. Second, I don't like guns; Jack might use one, but if I can avoid the discharge of a bullet, you bet your bottom dollar I will go that route. Jack knows this. He doesn't necessarily like it, but I've saved his life enough times that he's willing to trust me when it comes to stuff like this."_

"Mac, where are we going?" Jack asked as he realized they were running back the way they came.

"We need somewhere to lay low," he replied over his shoulder. Jack had ended up picking up Angelica; she was starting to wear out and slow down, which they couldn't afford.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Jack hissed as Mac pressed himself against a wall, throwing out his arm to stop Jack as well. Jack peered around his friend and saw the two men from before exiting the cafe they had just been in, accompanied with two other men they hadn't seen before. Jack was glad they had gotten out of the diner when they did, and that they were far enough away the men pursuing them couldn't hear them talking.

"Anja," Mac whispered. He waited for a few more seconds before the men turned the opposite direction of them before he took off again, Jack following a few paces behind.

"Anja?" he repeated. "How can Anja help us?!"

"Jack, people don't actually live at bars and cafes, you know that right?" Mac shot back.

"And you think Anja's going to just go ahead and take us to her house?"

"Maybe not her house, but I'm hoping she might have somewhere for us to bunker down while we try to figure out what to do next," Mac replied. "At least until we hear back from Thornton. We'll try calling her again when we get somewhere safe."

Jack couldn't argue with the kid. He was right, as usual. Jack just wasn't sure if he wanted to involve anyone that didn't need to be involved. Usually Mac was the same way, but Jack understood why this case was an exception as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. Her arms were around his neck, and her head was laid on his shoulder. He could tell the child was simply worn out, and he knew the cold wasn't helping. They needed to get somewhere warmer fast.

It took them about ten minutes of jogging through the cold streets of Yakutsk before they got back to the bar where they had left Anja. Mac prayed she was still inside. He opened the door and let Jack in so they could get Angelica out of the cold before he walked in himself. It took a minute to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting of the bar again, but he was relieved to see Anja was still where they had left her a little over an hour ago.

Mac sat on the barstool next to Anja, who jumped a little when she saw who it was.

"MacGyver, what are you still doing here?" she hissed at him with her thick Russian accent.

"Anja, I have a huge favor to ask," Mac replied. Anja looked at him in confusion, than looked over at Jack and the girl he held in his arms. Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline, but she didn't ask any questions. She simply stood up and motioned with her finger.

"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but whatever you need, you know I'll try to help."

"We just need somewhere to lay low for a little bit," Mac replied. "Do you have anywhere that would work?"

Anja nodded. "I have just the place. It's not very big, but it's well-stocked. It's not far from here; follow me." The Russian got up and walked out the door, Mac and Jack following closely behind.

 _ **So there's chapter one, what did you guys think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Here is chapter 2 :) Let me know what you think...I think I've read and re-read and edited this so much that I just don't know what's good and what isn't anymore, so let me know if you think I should change something! Just remember to be nice about it :) I will take constructive criticism, not flames. :D**_

 _ **Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! ^_^ you guys are the best!**_

 ** _*Checks mail, sees letter from Peter Lenkov, opens it and is disappointed when he tells me to stop asking if I can own MacGyver because it's never gonna happen* *Pouts* well that's rude..._**

After fifteen minutes of walking quickly in the bitter cold, with Angelica burrowing her face into Jack's shoulder, Anja finally opened the door to a small apartment complex. She led them up three flights of stairs. "Elevator is out of service, I'm sorry," she said as she glanced back at Jack. He was starting to shine a little from the sweat on his forehead, but he didn't look like he was willing to put Angelica down anytime soon. Anja opened one of the doors on the third floor and let the two men walk in before entering herself and closing the door.

Jack finally set Angelica down on the couch, then went over to talk to MacGyver, who was setting his homemade pepper spray on the small table. "Mac, we should try Thornton again," he suggested. MacGyver nodded and pulled out the phone. He held the device to his ear, hoping Patricia would answer.

"MacGyver? Jack?" Patricia Thornton's voice came on over the phone.

"Thornton, it's Mac."

"I got Jack's message. What is this about a diplomatic family?" she asked.

"Do you know if a Philip Chambers is a diplomat to Russia?" he asked back. He had gotten Angelica's father's name as they were leaving the bar. He heard typing, then Thornton came back on the line.

"He is. He's on a visit there right now. Why? Did you run into him?" she asked, her voice becoming slightly more confused. Or maybe concerned. Mac couldn't tell the difference with her sometimes.

"Not exactly," Mac said. He went on to give a brief summary of what had happened in the last ninety minutes, and when he was finished, Thornton was silent.

"You have Angelica with you right now?" she finally asked.

"Yes ma'am," Mac replied. "We're here with Anja, who provided us with a place to lie low. Why haven't the Chambers been reported as missing?" he asked as an afterthought.

"They aren't due back in the states for a few more days, and the U.S. has received nothing along the lines of a ransom demand," she explained. MacGyver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is going on?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know Mac," Thornton responded. "You need to go talk to Alexei Mikhailov; he's the one the Chambers were going to see." She read him an address. "That is where you should be able to find him," she said.

Mac took down the address she gave him and handed the paper to Jack. "Will do," he replied to Thornton. "We'll keep you updated," he promised.

"Thanks. And Mac," she added in a cautionary tone. "Be careful. I'm alerting the team that's going to pick you up; they'll be there in a little less than seven hours. They should be able to help you if you need it," she said.

"Thanks Patricia," Mac said. "We'll keep you informed." He hung up the call and turned to the other three in the room with him. "I need to leave for a little bit," he told them. Jack was still staring at the paper with the address on it, but Anja and Angelica looked confused, and Angelica also looked scared. Mac went and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, it's okay," he promised. "I'll be back. Besides, you'll have good ol' Jack here to keep you company," he added.

"Woah woah woah," Jack interrupted. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone," he insisted.

"Jack," Mac argued, standing back up and facing the older man. "You need to stay here and protect Angelica."

"My job is protecting you, kid!" Jack insisted, waving his hand around in agitated movements. Mac opened his mouth to argue, but another voice cut into their conversation.

"Jack, you go with MacGyver," Anja insisted. "I'll stay here with the girl," she added, looking at Angelica. "Is that okay?" she asked with kind eyes. Angelica hesitated, looking up at MacGyver and Jack.

"It's okay, sweetie," Mac said encouragingly. "If you want, Jack will stay here," he assured her, giving a pointed stare at his friend. Jack returned the glare and crossed his arms.

"Jack can protect us?" Angelica asked in clarification.

"Yeah," Mac replied with a warm smile.

"But then who'll protect you?" she asked again, pointing at MacGyver. MacGyver didn't have time to answer before the little girl continued. "Jack should go with you," she decided. "I can stay here with Ms. Anja," she said. Anja smiled, glad the little girl trusted her enough to let her watch over her. Jack grinned smugly at MacGyver, who simply rolled his eyes at his partner. Mac walked over and grabbed the spray bottle, handing it to Anja.

"Here," he said as he held it out. "This should help if any intruders come through." He had another idea. "Do you have any mouse traps?" he asked. "I need two."

Anja looked at him in confusion, but nodded and went to grab a trap from the closet. MacGyver ran to the bathroom and grabbed the roll of dental floss, then came out and rummaged through the drawers until he found a small roll of duct tape. Anja came back with the traps, which Mac took gratefully. "Do you happen to have anything that makes loud noises when they're stepped on?" he asked.

"You ask for strange things, MacGyver," Anja said as she thought about it. She finally walked over to the closet again. "But I might have something that should work…." she reached around the top shelf, feeling around. She finally pulled out a small, old box and handed it to Mac. "I don't know how old they are, or if they will even work, but you do what you need to do," she said. MacGyver took the offered item and turned it around, seeing it was an old box of snap-bang fireworks, the ones that you throw on the ground during celebrations. He thanked Anja again and hurried out the door. The other three looked confused and followed him out, Angelica sticking close to Jack's side.

They watched as MacGyver knelt down next to the door leading to the stairs and began taping the snap bangs to the trap, right under the bar that usually snapped the mouse's neck. He then proceeded to tape the trap to the doorframe. He set the trap, careful to avoid setting if off while he completed the final step. He made a loop at the end of the piece of dental floss he tore off and carefully made a slip-knot around the trigger of the mouse trap. Lastly, he pulled the floss across the doorway, making it just loose enough that it didn't set off the trap when he taped the floss down, but tight enough that it would do the job as soon as the door was opened and someone stepped into the string.

"There," he said as he stood up. "If someone walks into the string, it will set off the trap, making it close on the snap bangs. That'll let you know someone's coming onto this floor. I'll set up the same thing in the opening to your door," he told Anja. "If you hear this first 'alarm' go off, I want you to get Angelica and yourself in the most secure room. Stay there until you hear from one of us, and if someone does come into the apartment, you'll still have a warning." He waited until Anja nodded in understanding, then continued. "If someone does get into the room, spray the pepper spray at them; aim for their eyes," he instructed. Anja nodded again and MacGyver turned and crouched in front of the little girl. "We'll be back soon, okay?" he asked. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

"Be safe," Anja cautioned as Angelica let go of Mac and ran to Jack. "Don't trust anyone you meet."

"We'll be safe," MacGyver assured their Russian friend. He took her words to heart, but he also took them with a grain of salt, knowing how paranoid she was. Basically the only people she trusted anymore were Jack and MacGyver. She had met Thornton and was okay with her, but if she could avoid working with anyone else, she did. Mac pulled out his cell phone and handed it to the Russian. "Here, take this. Call Thornton if we aren't back within an hour," he instructed. Anja took it gratefully and slipped it in her pocket. Mac turned his attention to his partner, who had knelt down in front of Angelica.

"You be good for Anja now, ya hear?" Jack told her. She nodded again and Jack rubbed her hair, messing it up a little. "'Atta girl, Jellybean," he said in an affectionate teasing voice. She giggled and the three of them watched as MacGyver set up the last 'alarm' quickly, then he and Jack took off.

"By the way Jack, I didn't know you were so good with kids," Mac commented as they walked into the building at the address Thornton had given them. Jack glanced over at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Angelica. She just seems to really get along with you," Mac pointed out. Jack puffed out his chest a little.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" he said proudly. MacGyver chuckled at his friend's expression as they walked up to the front desk. The attractive secretary looked up as they approached.

"Ya mogu vam pomoch'?" she asked.

"Uuuhhh," Jack said as he looked at his younger friend.

"My ishchem Aleksey Mikhaylov," Mac said in slightly halting Russian.

"Ah, American," she replied with a thick accent. "You're looking for Alexei? He's a very busy man, do you have appointment?" she asked, pulling up her calendar on her computer.

"No I don't, but I had a question about the American diplomatic family that he was supposed to be meeting with this week, the Chambers? Could you ask him if he could spare just a minute?" MacGyver asked. She looked doubtful for a second, then nodded and stood up.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" she asked. "I just brewed a fresh pot of coffee. It's hot, and by the looks of your rosy cheeks and how cold it is outside, I bet you could use something to warm you up," she surmised, looking them up and down.

"I'll take a cup," Jack said after a moment.

"I'm fine, thanks," MacGyver said with a smile. "If you could see about Mr. Mikhailov, we would really appreciate it," he added. She smiled and nodded, then walked towards the back room, reappearing less than a minute later with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She handed it to Jack, then went back in the hallway, disappearing behind one of the doors. Jack took a sip of the beverage and looked at Mac.

"You know, it couldn't hurt to get something warm in you," he pointed out. Mac shook his head.

"I don't want anything to drink right now," he said.

"Yeah, but we've been awake for nearly twenty-eight hours. Caffeine couldn't hurt to help keep you awake," Jack pointed out. MacGyver was about to reply when the secretary came out from the room she had entered.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice almost matching the temperature outside. Mac was shocked at the sudden change in her temperament, and the uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach once again. "Mr. Mikhailov has stepped out and won't be able to take your question," she informed them. MacGyver stared into her cold, hard blue eyes and the uneasiness he felt increased ten-fold.

"Come on, Jack," he said, turning around to walk away, expecting his friend to follow suit. He paused when Jack didn't move. "Jack?" he asked, turning back to his friend.

Jack was sweating profusely, despite the cold temperature outside, and his hands had started trembling. He was shaking like a leaf, and he looked over at Mac. "Get outta here," he insisted, weakly shoving at his friend. MacGyver stood firmly planted to the spot, staring at his friend's eyes. Jack's pupils were dilated so wide, Mac could barely see any color of his irises.

"What did you give him?!" he asked, batting the cup of coffee out of his friend's hand, not registering the pain when the hot liquid burned his skin. He grabbed Jack's shoulders and tried to look in his eyes, but his partner's eyes were unfocused and roaming.

"Mac…" Jack slurred. "Ge'...outta h're," he insisted before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he began to collapse. Mac grunted as his friend started falling and he tried to keep him from hitting the ground. He gently lowered Jack to the floor, making sure his friend was still breathing. There was a sudden cold draft, but Mac didn't pay any attention to that. The click of a gun being cocked made him look up in anger at the secretary. He stood up and began advancing on her, but she simply smiled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she cautioned. MacGyver glared harder and continued to walk towards her. She then aimed her gun at Mac's unconscious friend. "Unless you never want your friend to wake up, stop right there," she ordered harshly. That got the young American to halt. Footsteps sounded behind him, but before he could turn around to see what was happening, there was an excruciating pain at the base of his neck and all he saw was black.

 _ **Ya mogu vam pomoch'?-Can I help you? According to google translate**_

 _ **my ishchem Aleksey Mikhaylov-We're looking for Alexei Mikhailov, According to google translate.**_

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Should I just stop? ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi-ho! 'Tis me! I present another chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **Do I really have to put this disclaimer on every single chapter, or can I just tell you guys that I never have, do not, and probably never will own any part of this wonderful TV show?**_

Freezing water was splashed onto the unconscious Jack, making him jerk to reality with much gasping, sputtering, and cursing. He jerked around when he realized that he was sitting on the cold hard cement, hands tied behind the post at his back. He glared up in the face of the nameless Russian who had just thrown the bucket of water on him.

"When I get outta here, I'm comin' after you first," he threatened. The man didn't say anything; he simply turned and walked away, leaving Jack with the view of four other people tied up in the room with him. There was MacGyver, still in his leather jacket, and two people he assumed were Angelica's parents. Jack was unsure who the fourth man was, though.

MacGyver was still unconscious, but he was stirring, and Jack figured the kid would be waking up soon. Jack realized that he and Mac had both been left with their first layer of jackets, but their thick, outer coats had been removed and taken somewhere. Jack could only hope and pray that they hadn't found the USB in Mac's jacket pocket.

The other three people were staring at the two newcomers, confusion written all over their faces. They didn't ask anything though. Jack shook his head, trying to get water out of his eyes, then grimaced as he realized that was a poor idea, seeing as how he had a pounding headache.

"Philip Chambers?" Jack asked quietly, glancing around to make sure they were alone. He didn't see any cameras, but judging by how old the room looked, it wasn't surprising. The man he was addressing looked up.

"Yes?" he responded. "How do you know my name? You're American! Did the government send you?" he asked hopefully. Jack shook his head.

"Not the government, no," he replied. "I, uh, met someone on the streets who said you needed help," he explained.

"Angelica?" the woman exclaimed quietly, leaning forward as much as she could. "She's not here, is she?" she asked frantically.

"No, no, don't worry!" Jack said. "Don't worry, we left her with a friend of ours," he explained, nodding towards the slowly-awakening MacGyver.

"I told you she'd get away!" Philip said to his wife, a relieved expression crossing both of their faces.

"So your friend," the other man chimed in, his Russian accent surprising Jack a little. "The one Angelica is with; they know you're here, yes? They will send help?"

Jack squirmed a little. "Well, they know we were going to see someone, but they don't know we were grabbed, or where exactly it was that we were going," he admitted. "Who are you, anyway?" he added, directing the question at the last man who had spoken.

"My name is Alexei Mikhailov," the man replied.

"Well whaddya know," Jack said. "You're who we were going to see. Met your secretary," he added. "Pretty girl, but a little psycho if you ask me. You may want to start looking at getting her replaced soon."

Alexei nodded. "Yes, Darya. I can't believe she would do this. Such a nice young woman. She's been with me for almost eight months, and I've never heard anything but good comments about her." he replied. Jack opened his mouth to say something else snarky, but before he could, Mac finally opened his eyes.

"Jack?" he asked, looking around with a slightly dazed expression.

"Over here kid," Jack said. MacGyver's head turned in the direction of his friend's voice, finally locking eyes with the older man. "Morning sunshine," Jack said in a joking tone. MacGyver scoffed quietly as he tugged on the ropes around his wrists. He looked around at the others in the room and Jack made the introductions. "Mac, this is Philip Chambers, his lovely wife, uh…"

"Eliza," she supplied. Jack smiled gratefully.

"His wife Eliza, and Mr. Alexei Mikhailov. Everyone, this is MacGyver, and my name is Jack." he finished. MacGyver's eyebrows had gone up a little at the last name.

"So they got all of you?" he asked. Three heads nodded in unison. "What do they want?"

"We were working on a new treaty," Philip started. "A group of radicals burst into the meeting, forced us into a van with no windows and drove us out here. I'm not sure how long we've been in here," he added. "I think it's only been about a day though."

"Wait, your wife and daughter were in the meeting with you?" Mac asked. Philip shook his head.

"No, they were upstairs in one of the bedrooms of the hotel we were put up in. We were downstairs in one of the conference rooms," he explained. "The radicals did their homework; they knew exactly what room we would be in, and what room Eliza and Angelica were in. They picked the time that no one was around, and they were in and out in less than three minutes."

"How did Angelica get out?" Jack asked.

"They didn't have us tied up as tightly as they should have, and Angelica was able to work her little wrists out of the ropes. She untied Eliza, but as they tried to get Alexei and me untied, we heard someone coming. We knew we had to get word out somehow, and we were able to get Angelica out through that window before they came into the room," Philip replied, nodding his head at a now boarded-up window. "It definitely wasn't our first choice to send her out alone, but she was the only one small enough to get through the window without any difficulty. We also wanted her to get away in case anything happened, and we figured people would be more likely to stop if they saw a child running through the streets more than they would an adult," he added.

Mac had to agree with the diplomat there. If it had been one of the adults, they probably would have been passed off as a raving drunk. "So what do the radicals want?" he asked again.

"From what we've heard while we've been here, they simply want money. They think that our governments will pay a ransom for us, especially once they find out that they have a small child," Alexei answered.

"But there hasn't been a report of the kidnappings yet," Jack pointed out. Alexei nodded.

"They were getting ready to release a statement along with a video of us, demanding to be paid, but Angelica got away before they could record a video. They knew having a young child would gain attention, so they have been looking for her since she got away. They want her back before they go public with anything."

"We're not due back in the states for another three days," Eliza cut in. "They have at least that much time to search for and potentially find Angelica. Please tell me she's somewhere safe?" she implored, looking between the two men. MacGyver nodded.

"She's safe," he promised. A moment of silence passed, then they heard clomping footsteps coming towards the door, followed by the _click click click_ of heeled shoes. A key was inserted and turned in the lock, and the door to their prison was opened.

Four men walked into the room, and in the middle of the group was the secretary from Mikhailov's office, Darya. The men spread out, placing themselves strategically around the room while the woman walked towards Jack.

"Listen," Jack said as she approached. "Something's up with your coffee; you probably need to get a better brand or something." She sneered at him, and instead of responding, she jerked her head at one of the goons standing near MacGyver. Immediately, the man delivered a kick to the young man's side, making the blond gasp in surprise and pain. "Hey, hey, hey!" Jack said, his voice rising with every word. "It's not his fault your coffee is crap!"

Another kick left MacGyver groaning. "Jack, please stop talking," he begged through clenched teeth. Jack wisely shut his mouth about the coffee. Darya looked at him.

"You know, my men confiscated a gun from you while you were unconscious," she informed them. "What are two tourists doing carrying around a gun?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have a permit," Jack said smoothly. She scoffed.

"You Americans and your love of guns," she said, shaking her head in what appeared to be disbelief. Mac and Jack glanced at each other. Hopefully they'd be able to keep her thinking that they were nothing more than tourists in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Where is the girl?" Darya asked harshly.

"What girl?" Jack asked innocently, staring into her cold blue eyes without flinching. She studied Jack for a moment before nodding again.

"I saw how your friend refused to leave you back at the office," she commented. "He is very loyal to you. I wonder if you are as loyal to him? Tell me what I want to know and I won't harm him," she offered. Jack glanced over to see two men moving towards his friend.

They knelt down and cut the ropes binding Mac's wrists and grabbed his arms before he could make a defensive move. They dragged him to his feet, one man each holding one of his arms. "Jack, don't do it!" MacGyver insisted loudly, earning him a punch to the stomach. He wheezed and doubled over, but he kept eye contact with Jack, letting him know without speaking that Jack was to say nothing about Angelica's location.

"Listen, if you do anything, I'm gonna-" Jack was cut off as the woman snapped her fingers. Almost immediately, there was a sickening _POP_ and Jack heard MacGyver yell in pain. He also heard Eliza gasp. "Son of a-" he muttered, leaning over to look at his friend.

MacGyver's face was white as a sheet as he was lowered back to the ground. Jack winced when he saw the kid's right shoulder. It was definitely _not_ where it was supposed to be, and Jack knew they had just popped Mac's shoulder out of it's socket. "Mac?" Jack said, trying to stay calm and not lash out with his legs at Darya; he knew that would just end badly for his friend.

"'M...I'm fine," the young man panted unconvincingly. He gasped as his arms were once again tied behind the pole at his back, his face going even whiter than Jack thought was possible.

"Now," Darya said, feigning a pleasant voice. "Are you ready to tell me where the little girl is?"

"Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Jack shot back angrily. This time it was him who was hit, but he didn't mind terribly. At least it meant MacGyver was getting a break. His cheek stung where it had been slapped, but it was a weak pulsing pain, nothing more. Jack simply shook his head a little, ignoring the pounding from the headache, and stared the woman defiantly in the face. "Is that the best you got?"

The woman sneered. "Oh no. I have plenty more where all of this came from," she threatened. "I guess your vacation isn't going as well as you planned, is it? I promise, this can all end if you just tell me where the little girl is," Darya said.

"You're not going to get anything from us," MacGyver said, pain lacing his voice. Darya turned towards him.

"And why is that?" she asked. "You don't know her or her family. What are they to you? Why are you willing to go through so much for someone you don't know?"

MacGyver shook his head. "You don't honestly think that just because we don't know this family, we are going to let you use a little girl for leverage to get what you want, do you?"

Darya glared at him. "You are going to tell us where she is," she insisted.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember," Mac replied with sass and contempt, though he was unable to mask the pain that his dislocated shoulder was putting him through. "Sometimes when you hit someone really hard in the back of the head, it affects their memory, which is what seems to have happened between us. Sorry," he finished, definitely not sounding sorry at all. The woman considered him coldly before she pulled a gun from the the waistband of her slacks and fired three shots at Jack.

 _ **Dum dum dum... There ye be! Whatcha think? I'm not sure if Mac was OOC, especially in the last paragraph...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for all the support you've given me! It seriously means a lot :)**_

 _ **PS, bonus points to anyone who can spot the different fandom that I've slipped into this story! I'm not sure if it's very clear, but yeah... :D**_

 _ **Nope. Still not mine.**_

Angelica watched the Russian woman pace around, constantly glancing at the time, both on the clock hanging on the wall and at the time on the phone. "Too long," she muttered. "It's been too long." She finally stopped her pacing and unlocked the phone MacGyver had given her, scrolling through his contacts. She found the one she was looking for and hit "call," holding it to her ear and waiting for the other end to be picked up.

"Mac?" a female voice came on over the phone.

"No, Patricia, it's Anja," Anja replied.

"Anja, is everything alright? Where are MacGyver and Jack? Why do you have Mac's phone?"

"MacGyver and Jack went to the address you gave them, and MacGyver gave me his phone to call you if he and Jack weren't back within an hour," she explained. "They left a little over an hour ago," she added. There was silence on the line, then Patricia replied.

"Anja, stay on the line. I'm going to try Jack's cell phone," she said. Anja waited, fidgeting a little. Patricia was gone for just over a minute, then she came back on the line. "It's going straight to Jack's voicemail. We're also not able to get a lock on his phone, meaning it's either off or dead."

"What do we do?" Anja asked, biting her nails and glancing over at the little girl sitting on her couch. Angelica was staring at her with confusion in her eyes.

"The team won't be there for at least another three hours," Thornton said in frustration. "I may have someone else who can help though!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Let me see if I can get ahold of them. Last I heard, they were scoping out an area near you." Patricia once again put Anja on hold. Anja held the phone away from her ear for a minute to address the little girl.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked gently. Angelica thought about it for a minute, then shook her head. "Alright," Anja said. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Anja?" Patricia's voice came on the line again.

"I'm here," the Russian replied.

"I got ahold of them, they are on their way. They'll be calling Mac's phone soon, so you'll need to answer it," she instructed. It made Anja a little nervous to be taking a call from someone she didn't know, but if MacGyver and Jack were in trouble and this would help them, she would do what it took.

"I understand," she finally replied. "Who should I be expecting the call from?"

"Their names are Frank, Jesse, and Billy Colton," Patricia replied. "Wait for one of them to call, then call me back immediately and let me know what you decide to do," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Anja replied. The phone call was disconnected and Anja waited, somewhat impatiently for the phone call.

"Ms. Anja?" Angelica's little voice asked. Anja turned to face the girl.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," she replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"Of course," Anja responded with a gentle smile. She pointed towards the appropriate room.

"Thank you," Angelica said, getting up and padding off down the short hallway.

A few moments later, the phone in Anja's hand began buzzing. She looked down at the screen and saw the face of a contact on Mac's phone. She answered it, clearing her voice before speaking. "Hello?"

"Is this Anja?" the voice on the other end asked. Anja hesitated before answering; she was always so nervous about meeting new people since her run-in with the mob, but she knew MacGyver and Jack trusted them, and she knew they needed help.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Frank Colton," came the reply. "I hear our boys have gotten themselves into a little trouble?"

"JACK!" MacGyver shouted, leaning forward to try and see around his friend, doing his best to ignore the spots that danced in front of his eyes when the movement pulled on his shoulder. Jack had let out a yell of pain and MacGyver was scared for what he would see.

"I'm good, Mac," Jack finally said. He sounded stressed, and his voice had an unnatural hitch to it. Mac finally caught sight his friend, seeing that two of the bullets had embedded themselves in the wooden pole three inches above Jack's head, but the third had ripped into his friend's upper arm, and Jack's sleeve was quickly turning red. MacGyver was fuming. Darya crouched down next to MacGyver.

"Those were warning shots. When I come back, it would be wise if your memory improved somewhat, otherwise my shots might not be so fortunate," she threatened before turning and storming out the door. It was slammed shut with a _BANG_ that echoed ominously around the room.

"Mac?" Jack asked, concern now flowing freely through his voice. "Kid? Talk to me!"

"I'm fine, Jack," came the strained reply.

"So on the normal people's scale of pain, that's an 'I'm in excruciating pain,' right?" Jack shot at his friend.

"Says the man who's been shot!' MacGyver said gruffly. Jack inclined his head; the kid had a point. "Give me a minute," Mac said. Jack heard rustling and he looked over at his young partner, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm.

"What are you doing kid?" Jack asked after a minute or so of silence. Philip, Eliza, and Alexei were looking at the two of them, a newfound look of respect on their faces.

"Getting us out of here," Mac grunted. Jack looked at his friend; he saw him wiggling his left arm, trying to keep his right side as still as possible.

"Who are you two?" Eliza asked.

"Just two people trying to do the right thing," Jack answered, a bit distractedly. He kept staring at his friend and watched in amazement as he saw MacGyver free his left hand from the bindings. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

MacGyver started to get up, but he jostled his right arm. He lost whatever color he had gained back in his face. He had to lean back against the pole he had been tied to moments before, pressing the back of his head against the wood and closing his eyes before he was able to answer Jack's question.

"Before they tied me back up, I tensed the muscles in my hands and arms. That way, my wrists were bigger than they actually were. Once they got back down to their normal size, it gave me enough wiggle room to get out of the ropes," he explained. He started to push himself back up again, eyes squinting closed as he breathed through the pain in his arm.

"Woah kid, take it easy," Jack cautioned. "Take your time." MacGyver opened his eyes slightly, giving his friend a deadpanned stare.

"I'm sorry, yes. Let me leave all of you tied up so that the radicals can come back, find me untied and capture us all over again, subjecting us to torture and pain before they finally kill us when they realize we aren't going to tell them anything," he snarked at his friend. Jack rolled his eyes. He knew Mac was right, but it didn't mean that he had to like it. Jack hissed as a fresh wave of pain rolled through his shoulder, and MacGyver's eyes snapped open all the way.

He watched as MacGyver slowly made his way over to him, then sat behind the pole and worked at the knots tying Jack's wrists with his left hand. Mac let out a frustrated breath after a few moments. "What?" Jack asked. "What's wrong?"

"They tied this really well," he admitted. "If I could use both hands I could probably get it faster. Give me a minute to think," he said, sitting back on his haunches and rubbing his face with his left hand, glancing around at all they had at their disposal. He saw a large rock sitting a few feet away and he reached over and grabbed it. It had one sharp side, and Mac grinned. " _We may have a chance,"_ he thought to himself.

He started sawing away at the rope with the sharp side of the rock. "Sorry," he said as he accidentally nicked Jack's hands.

"Trust me kid," Jack said. "That's definitely not the worst pain I'm feeling right now." Finally the ropes were frayed enough that Mac knew Jack would be able to get out.

"Jack, pull against the ropes as hard as you can," he instructed. Jack did as he was told. It took a few tries, but finally the rope fell away from Jack's wrists. Jack immediately got up and moved to be kneeling in front of MacGyver, pushing the pain aside as he stared at his friend's strange looking shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Let's fix your shoulder." He started to reach for Mac's right shoulder, but MacGyver pushed his hand away.

"Get everyone else untied," he insisted. Jack stared at him dubiously. "Go!" Mac said, shoving his friend, not hard, but definitely not gently. Jack finally relented and hurried over the the other three prisoners, holding his arm as if it were in a sling.

A few minutes later, the other three were free and rubbing their wrists, trying to get circulation back. Their skin was red and raw, but no one seemed to care about it; they were all just happy they were free from their bonds.

Jack hurried back to his young friend as soon as the last person was untied. "Alright bud, it's your turn," he said, his voice taking on the tone of 'I'm not taking 'no' for an answer'. MacGyver had leaned up against the pole Jack had been tied to, resting his head and closing his eyes. At the sound of his friend's voice, he opened his eyes.

Mac glanced around and saw that everyone was untied. He looked back at Jack and nodded, sitting up. Jack maneuvered his way around towards Mac's back. "Okay, count of three?" he asked, preparing to pop his friend's shoulder back in place.

Mac shook his head. "No, I know you're just going to do it before the count of three to make sure I'm not prepared and tensed up, so just go ahead and do it whenAH!" He was cut off by his own yelp of pain as Jack popped the dislocated shoulder back into place.

"You good?" Jack asked. Mac clenched his teeth together for a minute, then let out a long, deep breath. He nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," he finally got out. He looked at Jack. "Let me patch that up quick," he said. Jack was going to protest, saying that they didn't have enough time, but Mac was already tearing the bottom of his shirt into a long strip. He zipped up his jacket when he was done tearing his shirt so that he could keep at least some of the cold air out. Mac wound the strip of shirt as best and as tight as he could around his friend's arm, tying a knot to keep it in place.

"Ow," Jack whined, only half joking. Mac shook his head with a small laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have just let you bleed everywhere. It's fine, here. Let me get rid of the bandage for you," he offered sarcastically, reaching with his left hand for the cloth. Jack smacked his hand away.

"Leave it alone," he griped at the young man. MacGyver smirked at Jack, then looked at everyone else.

"Let's get out of here," he said. His shoulder still ached, but he knew he should be able to function until he could get to a proper doctor. He shook his head to clear the fog a little, then walked towards the door. Like he assumed, the handle was locked. He looked back at Eliza. "Do you have any hair pins?" he asked. She nodded and reached up, pulling out a few bobby pins and handing them to the young man.

"Here," she said. He muttered a quick thanks, then went to work, bending the pins until they broke. He was left with four straight-ish bobby pin parts, two of which he stuck in his mouth. The other two he inserted into the lock until they were in the position he needed them, then he grabbed the remaining pieces out of his mouth and stuck them in the lock as well. After a few minutes of careful twisting and turning, the lock finally clicked open softly. Mac was about to open the door, but a hand on his left shoulder made him pause and look back.

"Let me go first," Jack insisted in a whisper. MacGyver studied his friend for a minute, then consented and stood aside, allowing Jack to open the door and peer out first.

Jack looked out through the crack, seeing two guards outside the room. He opened the door as quietly as possible, just wide enough for him to slip through. He crept up behind one of the guards and delivered a blow to the back of the man's head, hard enough to knock him out.

That obviously didn't go unnoticed by the second guard, who turned around quickly. He started to raise his gun, but Jack knocked it out of his hands and jumped behind the man, wrapping his uninjured arm around the Russian's neck and holding fast and tight, until the man dropped to the floor unconscious. Jack grabbed both of their large guns, slinging one across his back while keeping one of them in his hands. As he was situated, he turned back to his fellow hostages.

"Come on," he whispered as he beckoned for the rest of the prisoners to come out. Slowly they followed him out the door and down the hallway.

 _ **What didja think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eh, once again, not sure how I feel about this chapter, especially the action parts. Like I mentioned in one of the earlier chapters, I've read and re-read over this story so many times and edited it so much that I'm not sure if I have a completely...non-skewed view of the story and chapters, so let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **Still not mine**_

The five prisoners made their way cautiously down corridor after corridor, constantly on the lookout for any of the radicals. They finally saw a door, but had to duck behind a wall as they realized it was being guarded by three men, each heavily armed.

"Alright, I think we can take them out before they can raise the alarm," Jack whispered to the group. MacGyver glared at him. "What?" Jack asked incredulously. Mac continued to stare at his friend and Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "Fine, we won't take them out," he conceded. "We'll just kneecap them. Does that work?" he offered, only somewhat sarcastically. "We just need enough time to get out the door before backup gets here," he explained.

MacGyver glanced around and saw a coin on the floor. He bent and picked it up, then chucked it as far as he could with his left hand. Like he wanted, it clattered and clanged against the walls, making the guards look towards the noise. Two of them walked forward cautiously while one stayed behind at the door. The one left behind turned to face the door, glancing through what appeared to be a peephole.

Mac looked at Jack. "You're welcome," he mouthed. Jack rolled his eyes at his young friend. Once the two guards had passed their hiding spot, Jack jumped out from behind the wall quick as lightning. He lunged forward and caught the final guard by the neck. Within seconds, the guard was on the ground, not a sound made. Jack motioned wildly for the rest of the group to come quickly, wincing as he jostled his arm. MacGyver shooed the other three towards the door as he kept an eye on the guards.

They had reached the spot where the coin had stopped and were staring at the ground. Mac divided his attention between making sure everyone was getting out the door safely, and making sure the guards didn't see them getting out the door. Alexei was the last one to go through, and as soon as the older Russian was through, MacGyver turned and made his way towards the door. He was just about to squeeze through the door when a shot rang out and a bullet hit the wall just above his head. He ducked and covered his head with his left arm, but thankfully he and Jack made it through the small opening before the guards got back to their post.

"Jack, hold it closed!" MacGyver said loudly as he hurried around the alley they had been let out into.

"What do you think I'm doin', kid?" Jack asked back, holding the doorknob as tight as he could while the guards on the other side tried to get the door open. "I dunno how long I can hold it though, so whatever you're doing, better do it fast!" he urged.

" _See, what I'm trying to do is this: the door that we just came through opens inward. If I can get something long and thick enough to fit across the door frame and somehow attach whatever that may be to the door handle, it'll take them a lot longer to get through the door, giving us more time to get away."_

MacGyver glanced around. It looked like the alley was a place to ditch useless items; there were glass bottles, both broken and whole, old laptops that looked suspiciously like they had bullet holes in them, and other random junk people had discarded over time. Mac hurried to the wall, where several long pieces of wood were propped up. He also found a long cord, something that looked like it used to be a computer charging cord.

" _It won't hold them for long, but it may give us enough time to get far enough away and call for help."_ MacGyver thought as he looked at the items he had gathered. He shivered, and he was reminded just how cold it was. His leather jacket not doing much against the bitterness of the weather. He knew they needed to get somewhere warm, otherwise it wouldn't matter if they got away from the Russian Radicals; they'd be frozen within the hour, while frostbite would begin setting in within minutes. He turned to Philip and Alexei.

"Can I get you guys to help?" he asked as he held out the boards. The two of them nodded and came forward, grabbing the wood planks. "I need you to place those across the door," he instructed. They did as he requested, and he took the charging cord and wrapped it around the wood several times, then knotted it to make sure it would stay in place. Once that was done, he wound the remaining bit of cord around the doorknob and tied it off as well. When they were done, everyone slowly backed up and watched as the wood prevented the door from opening no more than half an inch.

Jack let out a relieved, breathy sort of laugh and went to clap his friend on the shoulder, pulling back at the last second as he remembered that wouldn't be such a great idea. "Come on," he urged again. They all turned around and headed for the mouth of the alley, but right as they were about to exit and run for freedom, Darya and eight of her companions stepped in front of them.

"Come on!" Jack yelled in frustration, throwing his hand up in the air. "Whaddya have to do to make an escape around here?!"

Darya ignored Jack, focusing on MacGyver instead. "You are very resourceful," she commented as she looked him up and down. He was holding his arm to keep it from moving around too much, and he was sending death glares her way as he continued to shiver in the bitter cold alley. She stared at him for a minute longer before waving her hand. "Kill the older American and the diplomat's wife," she instructed callously. "Then take the rest inside. Make sure they stay tied up this time," she glared at her fellow radicals before she turned and walked away, leaving the soldiers alone with the small group of escapees.

"Woah," Jack said as the men advanced on him. Eliza was crying as she was yanked away from her husband's arms, and two men had to drag MacGyver back and pin him to the wall. He struggled, not caring about the pain in his shoulder.

Philip and Alexei were also restrained, three men making a small corral around the two of them, blocking the way to the two prisoners being forced against the opposite wall. The last guard was the one who pulled out his gun, checking it over as if to make sure it was in working condition.

Philip, Alexei, and MacGyver were all yelling and straining against their captors, mostly forgetting about the cold. They were struggling enough that their bodies were generating a little bit of warmth; enough to keep them going for a few more minutes at least. The man holding the gun barked a command, and rags were shoved in all their mouths to mute the sound of their cries.

Eliza was fighting as hard as she could, but the man holding her was at least twice her size, and he held her still without much trouble. Jack on the other hand was putting up a fight that was challenging the man holding him more than just a little.

Jack threw back his elbow, hitting his captor in the jaw and knocking him back slightly. He turned to face the Russian, throwing a punch directed at the man's face. He was slightly slower than usual though, which gave the Russian time to evade the punch by ducking, and he also managed to sweep his leg around and into Jack's legs. The agent crashed to the ground, knocking his head on the ground and dazing him long enough for the Russian to drag him to his feet and pin him against the wall once more.

MacGyver pushed against the men holding him, only succeeding in pulling at his shoulder again, causing his vision to tunnel in slightly. His muffled yells grew louder as he saw Jack struck across the back of his head with the butt of a gun, stunning him further. Mac's heart was hammering in his chest as he watched the man with the gun cock it, then aim it at his friend.

Time seemed to slow down; there was the sound of a gun cocking, a shot, and a body dropped to the ground. A stunned silence followed as the man who had previously been pointing his gun at Jack was now writhing on the ground, clutching at his knee. Everyone focused on the entrance of the alley as two men ran into the alley, each of them brandishing a gun in each hand.

MacGyver stared in astonishment as he realized he knew who the two men were. " _Who on earth called the Coltons? What are they even doing this close to Russia?!"_ Everyone stared at the newcomers for a second, then it was as if a dam burst.

Philip and Alexei fought with renewed vigor against the men who were fencing them in, smashing two of the Russian's heads together and knocking them out. Philip immediately jumped towards the man holding his wife, bowling into him and throwing them both into the wall. The two of them brawled as Alexei squared off with the last man who had been guarding them.

MacGyver bashed his head into the nose of the man holding his left side, and as that man let go of him, clutching at his nose and howling in anger and anguish, MacGyver swung his left arm around. He put his entire weight behind the swing, clapping the man on the side of his head with his open palm. The hit landed right over the Russian's ear, knocking him into the wall. The man cried out in pain as the hit caused his eardrum to pulse angrily with pain, and after a few seconds of pain, the man passed out.

Knowing that man was taken care of, MacGyver turned to face the first man he had attacked, whose nose was now dripping with blood. He stared at MacGyver with anger and hate in his eyes, then lunged towards Mac. As the man charged, MacGyver, out of instinct raised his right fist in defense. He managed to give the man a solid punch to the jaw, knocking him to the ground, but Mac also succeeded in making himself see stars float in front of his eyes.

The blond dropped to one knee, ripping the rag from his mouth and panting as he tried to get his vision to stop fading in and out. He remembered Jack was still in danger and he forced himself to his feet, turning to help his friend as much as he could, but found that that was unnecessary.

Billy Colton was helping Jack to his feet. The man who had been holding Jack was now lying on the ground. He was still breathing, but he had a nasty cut on his forehead and Mac knew that he was going to be out for a while.

"I had him," Jack insisted as he was hauled to an upright position. His eyes looked a little unfocused, and the bandage on his arm had come loose, but MacGyver was just glad to see that his friend was still breathing.

"Sure you did," Billy replied with a wink as he and Jack grasped hands and gave each other a quick one-armed hug, slapping each other on the backs. Jack grunted as his wound was pressed on accidentally. Billy backed up a little with an apology coming out of his mouth faster than you could blink. Jack waved him off, instead asking the brothers,

"Not that I'm not grateful to see you, but what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Jesse Colton finished zip tying the guards' hands and feet, then stepped over to greet his friends as he answered.

"We got a call from Patty. She said you guys might need some help. We were close by, thought we'd stop in and see if we could do anything," he explained. "Hey Mac," Jesse greeted. He was about to grab the young man in a massive bear hug but stopped when he saw Mac holding his arm to keep it steady. When he looked closer he could see the sweat shining on the kid's pale face despite the freezing temperatures. "Geez, what'd they do to you?" he asked as he pulled off his first coat and slung it over the kid's shoulders.

"Dislocated shoulder," Mac explained briefly. "I'll be fine," he insisted. "Jack needs to have his arm looked at too!" MacGyver ignored his friend's protests as he looked around. "We need to get out of here. Did anyone see where Darya went?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads, but Billy chuckled softly.

"Dude, you know what we do for a living, yeah? Aaaand you realize that's how we found you, right?" he asked. "We'll get her, don't worry!" Mac grinned as he realized Billy was right. They all walked out of the alley and found Billy and Jesse's car. "It might be a little cramped in there, but it'll be better than trying to walk and freezing to death," Billy commented. Everyone was trying to figure out how they'd actually be able to fit everyone into the car when someone else spoke up.

"Wait," Alexei said. Everyone stopped to look at him. "We were brought here in a black van, no?"

"Yeah," MacGyver said, remembering that's what Philip had told them earlier. "That would be a lot better than the car. No offense, guys," he said, glancing over at the brothers.

"Hey man, none taken," Jesse said.

MacGyver turned to look at Philip and Eliza, who were clinging to each other like they were never going to let go again. "Ready to go get your daughter?" he asked with a warm smile.

 _ **So? Thoughts? Questions? Comments?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, here it is...the last chapter! It's been a fun ride! I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, let me know what you think?**_

 _ **Lol so I'm working on another story, and I kinda know where I want it to go, but it's just being annoying to write... (I'm actually writing three more multi-fics at once 0.o)...I dunno if there are any Hamilton fans out there, but the only thing that is going through my head right now is Lin's vine of him going "Come on brain, think of things! Come on brain, think of things! Come on brain, be so smart!" XD So that tells you how much I'm struggling XD**_

 _ **No, I still do not own them, nor do I own any part of Hamilton, or Lin-Manuel Miranda... :(**_

MacGyver heard Jack talking with Billy as they exited the van. "So how did you guys find us?" he asked.

"When we got the call from Thornton, we started trying to trace your phone. We knew Anja had Mac's phone, so we knew trying to find you guys using that would be no good. When we couldn't track your phone, we called Patty back and asked her where she had sent you two. We checked out the address and found it empty, but something didn't sit right with Jesse and me. We hacked onto the secretary's computer and found her phone number. We thought it was strange for it to be the middle of the day and have no one in the office, so we traced her phone and tracked it to the place we found you guys." he explained. "We were going to storm the front, but then we heard shouting and yelling from the back that was suddenly cut off, and we figured that was as good a place as any to start," he finished. "The rest is history!"

Jack and the two brothers continued to talk animatedly as they walked up to the apartment building. Jesse and Billy had informed them that their third brother, Frank Colton, had gone over to Anja's to keep an eye on the two women, so he would be waiting there for them when they arrived. Philip leaned over to talk to MacGyver.

"So what is it these guys do?" he asked quietly as they walked towards the apartment where Anja was housing Angelica.

"They're bounty hunters, to put it simply," MacGyver explained. "Jack and I saved their lives a few years ago when they underestimated one of the convicts they were chasing, and long story short, they all have all of their limbs thanks to us." Philip nodded in understanding.

"You sure know a lot of people, Mr. MacGyver," he commented. Mac shrugged with one shoulder.

"In my line of work, you meet a lot of interesting folk, that's for sure," he replied.

"And what is it exactly that you do?"

Mac glanced over at the diplomat and smiled. "Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he said vaguely.

Philip laughed. "Well, that's not very exact, but I respect your desire to remain as mysterious as possible," he teased with a wink. MacGyver chuckled.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Philip said, staring at MacGyver. MacGyver squirmed internally.

" _Okay, it's not that I don't appreciate it when people are thankful for what I do, but I don't do it to get gratitude; I do it to save lives. I'm just not usually around to have people thank me, and I'm never sure how to act."_

"It was nothing, really," MacGyver tried to insist, but Philip shook his head.

"Saving mine and my family's lives is not 'nothing,' Mr. MacGyver. If there is ever anything I can do for you, please let me know," the diplomat said, an almost pleading look in his eyes. MacGyver finally nodded.

"I'll let you know," he finally promised.

The group walked into the apartment building and made their way upstairs. Mac opened the door leading to the third floor, but as he glanced down he noticed that his 'alarm' had been set off. "Jack," MacGyver said in cautious tones.

"On it," Jack said as he moved in front of the younger man. He crept towards the door leading to Anja's apartment with Billy and Jesse, while Mac kept the diplomat, his wife, and Alexei back.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked, her voice hitching in slight hysteria. MacGyver was about to answer when the door to Anja's apartment was thrown open.

"It's alright!" Anja said, holding up her hands peacefully. "We are fine!"

"She forgot to tell me about the nifty little burglar alarm Mac set up when we talked on the phone," a second voice chimed in. Frank Colton stepped out into the hallway, greeting the group with a big smile. "Just about scared the living crap outta me, too!" he added. "Seriously Mac, fireworks on a freaking mousetrap?" he asked as he approached his brothers and friends. MacGyver chortled.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the third Colton brother.

"Yeah, yeah it did," Frank laughed. "By the way, thanks again!" he added sarcastically, pointing at Anja. "She almost used a bottle of homemade pepper spray on me! Courtesy of you once again, I'm assuming?" he accused in a joking tone, bringing out the bottle and handing it to the young blond man. Mac opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, they heard a small shriek from inside the apartment and suddenly a small blur of a child barreled out of the apartment.

"Mom! Dad!" Angelica yelled as she bowled into her parents. All three of them started crying as Philip and Eliza knelt down and embraced their daughter. The moment was heartwarming for all to watch, and they all remained silent as they watched the three grip each other tightly.

Anja walked over to MacGyver. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Long story," he replied. "I'll tell you in a little bit," he promised as she stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

Angelica gently broke away from her parents and hurried over to Jack, who knelt down and embraced the little girl, making sure he didn't get his blood on her shirt.

"I'm glad you're safe," she muttered.

"Me too, Jellybean. Me too," he replied. She looked up at him, a great big grin crossing her face. Her face was wet with tears again, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you for bringing mommy and daddy back," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, anytime Bean!" he said, going slightly red where she had kissed him. Angelica ran over and gave MacGyver a hug as well before going back to stand close to her parents. Suddenly there was a buzzing, and Anja pulled Mac's phone out of her pocket.

"It's Thornton," she said as she handed it over. MacGyver answered the call.

"Hey Pat," he greeted.

"Mac, you're okay!" Patricia exclaimed. MacGyver could hear the relief in her voice and could almost see her physically ease up as he answered.

"Yeah, we're fine," he responded. Jack looked over at him.

"Is that Patty?" he mouthed. MacGyver nodded and Jack opened his mouth. "We're mostly fine, Patty!" he said loudly.

"Mostly fine? Mac, what does that mean?" Thornton asked. MacGyver rolled his eyes and glared at his partner.

"Honestly, we're good. My shoulder just had a...a little disagreement with its socket, but they're getting along again," he assured her. "Jack's the one that got shot!"

"Wha-...Jack was shot? You dislocated your shoulder?" Thornton asked. "How-you know what, I'm not even gonna ask how. Just knowing that you guys are alive is all that matters. I got off the phone with the team a few minutes ago, they're just landing," she informed him. "They'll be at your destination in twenty minutes."

"Great. Thanks for letting us know," Mac replied. Everyone was still standing in the hallway, their backs to the door leading to the stairwell, so none of them saw the blonde figure slip through the door. A small shriek of alarm alerted MacGyver that something was wrong.

"Everyone stay where you are," a voice came from behind them. The group whirled around, shock on their faces as they saw Darya standing there. She was holding Angelica by the collar of her coat, the secretary's knuckles turning white with the pressure she was applying, and she had a gun against the little girl's head.

Jack had murder in his eyes as he took a step forward, but immediately froze when he heard the gun being cocked.

"Mac? Mac, what's going on?" Thornton asked, concern once again in her voice. MacGyver ignored his boss for the moment as he watched Darya slowly making her way back towards the door with Angelica.

"You do realize there are nine of us, and only one of you, right?" Jack growled.

"That may be, but as long as I've got this little one with me," Darya replied. "I may as well have an entire army behind me!"

"Hey Angelica," Mac called out soothingly. The little girl looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Did you know that if you're ever scared, all you have to do is cover your eyes and the scary stuff goes away?" he asked, praying that she would get what he was trying to say.

She looked confused, and MacGyver's heart began to sink, but he finally saw realization and understanding dawn in her eyes. She immediately covered her eyes with her hands, and MacGyver let out a silent breath of relief.

"You can't honestly think that covering her eyes is going to make me go away, do you?" Darya asked scathingly. "I'm still here," she said to Angelica, shaking the girl a little as if to make her realize that simply wishing her away was not going to do the trick.

While she was looking down, MacGyver brought up the hand holding the pepper spray (which happened to be his right arm). "Darya!" he said, making her look up at him. Without a moment of hesitation, he immediately pulled back on the trigger of the spray bottle, sending a nice thin stream of the concoction right into the Russian woman's face. She shrieked in pain and brought her hands up to her eyes, giving Angelica the opportunity to rush back to her parent's open arms. Mac dropped his arm to his side with a hiss of pain, his shoulder yelling at him angrily.

Jack and Frank immediately leaped forward. Jack grabbed the gun gently out of Darya's hands and uncocked it while Frank grabbed her arms and yanked them around her back. She could barely open her eyes, but she shot a death glare in the general direction of MacGyver. Her eyes were red and weepy, and they were so swollen that you could hardly see any of her eyes at all.

As she was restrained with some handy duct tape, everyone looked around and gave a nervous chuckle. Mac suddenly remembered that his boss was still on the phone.

"Patricia?" he asked.

"Mac! Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she demanded. He looked around at his companions and gave a tired grin.

"You can't just wait until I write my report when I get home?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Mac," Thornton growled. He laughed. "It's a bit of a long story," he warned as he began telling her what had happened since they had last talked.

"'When ISN'T it a long story with you? ' is the better question to ask," Thornton muttered. Everyone moved into Anja's apartment as Mac unfolded the exciting tale, with Jack throwing in his two cents worth every now and then.

*Five-ish Days Later*

"So everything's good?" Jack asked as he and Mac sat down on MacGyver's couch, turning on the TV.

"Yeah, everything's good," Mac replied. "I just got off the phone with Philip; they were able to crack down hard enough on the guards we caught. They gave up the location of the rest of their team, and now that Darya's behind bars, that group won't be reorganizing for a while, if ever again," he finished. Jack held out his fist, and MacGyver grinned a little as he fistbumped his partner. "And the USB drive is now in the right hands, so mission accomplished!" Mac added.

"Hey, how's the shoulder?" Jack asked suddenly. MacGyver rotated his arm, only wincing once when it pulled slightly too far back. He had gotten it out of the brace just a few days ago and was told that he was supposed to gently work it out a little every day. Jack's arm was still in a sling, but the doctor said as long as he took it easy for a few more days, he could get out of it soon.

"Almost back to normal," he responded. Jack smacked his left arm.

"Quit that, would you?" he ordered.

"What? I'm supposed to work it out," Mac responded, shoving his friend and nearly knocking him off the couch. The older man rolled his eyes and didn't respond to his smart-aleck partner. "Oh, Angelica said to tell you 'hi,'" Mac said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, a grin lighting across his face.

"Yeah," Mac confirmed. " _I wish I could tell Jack that the look on his face right now is adorable, but I prefer to keep my head out of a half-nielsen for as long as I can."_

"She said she wants to see you soon," Mac continued. Jack looked slightly smug as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch. Mac decided to take him off his high horse. "I don't know why though," he added casually. "I'd be terrified if I were nine and met a huge man who called me Jellybean." " _What were you just saying about avoiding a half-nielsen, Mac?"_ MacGyver thought to himself as Jack glared at him.

"Do you want that arm to heal properly?" Jack asked in only a half-joking threatening tone.

"Yes, yes I would," MacGyver replied sassily. "Besides, you couldn't come after me without hurting your own arm," he pointed out.

The two of them continued to bicker about...well, about everything while the sun set outside in the warm, sunny weather of California, far away from the cold city of Yakutsk.

 _ **So like I said, not sure how much I like the ending...it felt kinda abrupt to me? But I wasn't sure how to end it...But there it is! The full story of Jellybean!**_

 _ **Thank you all for your kind reviews, your follows, and favorites, and your PM's! They mean the world to me :) I'll see when I can get the first chapter of any of the three stories I'm working on up, but finals are coming up, so it might not be till Christmas, or maybe the New Year... :( I'll try my hardest though!**_


End file.
